


Flowers in Bloom

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Satyr, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: Yet another commission from a beautiful anon~. <3





	Flowers in Bloom

Rooker was at home, humming as he made dinner. His brother and mate haven’t made it back yet, but he figured that a walk in the woods made it easy to get lost for a while. Especially with how sometimes Jordan would find a rarity and force everyone to stop while she recorded it in her sketch book. He just figured that maybe she found more than usual on this walk, and as long as the pair returned before sunrise, he wouldn’t mind too terribly much. He was staying up in case they came home at any moment. He had to make sure that they were getting food, after all, and he would rather it be nice and warm and not cold.

When he heard the door open, he turned with a smile. “There you two are,” he greeted.

Dixon grunted while Jordan skipped over and hugged Rooker, bouncing up some and kissing him on the cheek. “Sorry if we made you worry,” she told him.

“Nah, it’s alright. Figured you two were having fun.” The werewolf looked to his brother and smirked. “And by the looks of it, you _did_.”

“What’re you lookin’ at?” grunted Dixon, narrowing his eyes some.

“Oh nothing. You’re just wearing your under shirt backwards and your shoes are on opposite feet.”

Dixon cursed before looking at Jordan. She giggled, sticking out her tongue. “I thought you said that I looked alright,” he grumbled.

“I did. But I was also messing with you,” she teased. “Really, you should know better.”

Rooker chuckled. “I swear… Dixon, go ahead and head up to bed. I can tell that you’re tired.”

“The Hell I am,” growled the male. “I’m eatin’ first before I go.”

Once they all ate, Dixon left the pair alone, going to bed. He was exhausted, like Rooker thought he was, and really, he just didn’t really have the energy to put up with anymore possible antics from Jordan. His older brother didn’t blame him in the slightest. Jordan could be a bit of a handful from time to time. He looked to the Satyr and hummed. “So, what exactly happened? You two took quite a while out there…”

Jordan sighed softly. “Well…” She scratched the back of her neck as she gathered her thoughts. “There was this flower I saw… I thought it was super beautiful, so I stopped to document it.” She pulled out her notebook and flipped to the page she drew the flower on. She showed it to Rooker. “I thought that I had said I was going to stop, but either I thought I did and didn’t actually say anything or Dixon just didn’t hear me. So… We kind of got separated for a minute there. I had just finished drawing the flower when another werewolf showed up and started to try and flirt with me. He wasn’t getting the message until Dixon came back and told him to buzz off.”

Rooker flared up a little at the mention of another werewolf flirting with what was his and his brother’s. Most werewolves were smart, but it seemed there were still a few idiots out there that didn’t have a decent sense of smell. Rooker and Dixon’s scent was all over Jordan! Really now… He went to stand, intent on going out to have _a word_ with this offending werewolf, but Jordan’s gentle touch stopped him.

“It isn’t worth going after the guy,” she said gently. “Dixon was there to protect me and nothing happened to me. That’s what matters…”

Relunctantly, Rooker relented. He didn’t even know what the poor bastard looked like… He would be sure to ask Dixon later. Just in case he happened to run into the werewolf at some point later on. “Alright…” he grunted, sitting back down. He placed his hand over Jordan’s own, holding it just the tiniest bit tightly. “Don’t get separated like that again, though… If Dixon had noticed a minute later…” He trailed off, letting his words sink in. He didn’t want to think about what could have happened to the woman…

Jordan nodded in understanding. “I know… I’ll be more conscious of my surroundings and in my actions,” she said softly. She leaned over and kissed his cheek gently. She then smiled. “Promise.” She pulled away a little and gestured to her notebook in front of his face. “Tell me what you think, by the way… Ever see a flower like that?”

Rooker looked down, taking in the details of the drawing. It looked familiar, but he didn’t know the name of the flower or anything like that. “I think I have,” he said softly. “But I know jack all about it.”

“I figured as much…” sighed Jordan. “I guess we’ll have to go to that library a few miles out and look for plant books… We might be able to find something there…”

The male nodded. “That would be a good idea,” he informed her. “I have to scavenge some supplies from the neighboring buildings there anyways. Hopefully, they haven’t been picked clean yet…”

“Nah, I don’t think so. It was deader than the population of New York last time we were there…” hummed the woman. “If it was picked clean, it would have had to have been rather recently…” She looked up at him with a smile. “So I think you’re good, big guy.” She patted his hand. “Isn’t it a beautiful flower, though?”

Rooker looked back to the drawing then smiled. “It’s the second most beautiful thing that I have ever laid my eyes on.” He looked up at Jordan, whom of which was looking at him quizzically. His smile grew into a grin. “The first most beautiful thing being you, Princess.”

Jordan sputtered before scoffing, her cheeks burning brightly. “You are so gross,” she sputtered, blushing deeply as she crossed her arms across her chest. Her reaction was enough to make Rooker burst into laughter, the male unable to help himself. He grinned like a fool at her.

“Yeah, but you like me, gross or not,” he teased her. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. She reciprocated for a moment before the male pulled away. “Please don’t get separated from Dixon again, okay? I don’t want to lose you…”

“Okay…” she whispered softly, stroking his cheek lovingly.


End file.
